


untitled

by princevaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, University, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: Eva knew she had a crush on Noora and she couldn’t refuse it at all.





	1. Tirstag - 13:55

_**Tirsdag 13:55** _

The shop was quiet for a Tuesday afternoon in the middle of the university term. Only a few tables were taken and the level of noise was low too. Eva was bored as she typed another of what felt like a thousand essays. She was bored of sitting sorting through papers and essays that meant nothing to her really.

She had chosen the University of Oslo to stay at home, where as most of her friends had ended up moving away for university and she felt stuck. Isak sat opposite her, free of work as he had a habit of completing everything as soon as he received it. Eva hated that he had a good attitude to work, she wished she could have that type of attitude herself but then remembered she would be nothing without early morning essay writing complete with a lack of sleep.

“Isak, can you write this for me? I’m four hundred words away from the required word count.” Eva groaned, slouching down on the table, shuffling notes around and creasing them with her elbow.

“I take medicine, not history.” Isak replied smirking.

“You think I wanted to take history.” Eva mumbled, her head flat on the table talking into her papers.

“Why don’t you take a little break, get another coffee?” Isak offered, tilting his head to look at Eva who was peeping her eyes up to look back at him. She looked at him helplessly for a moment before sitting back and finding her purse from her backpack. Isak continued, “You know if you tried a little more back in high school, this degree would be less of a problem.”

“We aren’t all gifted like you, Isak.” Eva said walking away and heading to the coffee counter. She looked up to the menu, scanning through all the options.

“Did you know the average student gets around six hours sleep a night and you should actually get around eight or nine? Also, I recommend the vanilla latte.” a girl said from behind the counter, shocking Eva and making her drop her purse on the floor.

“Fuck.” Eva laughed nervously and picked up her purse, hoping she hadn’t embarrassed herself. When she looked back up, she saw a girl with bobbed light blonde hair, and bright red lipstick that stood out on her pale face. Her smile beamed and made Eva speechless for a moment.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to frighten you. How’s the studying going?” the girl asked politely. Eva still didn’t speak for a moment and got lost, not sure what to think or say. The girl tilted her head to the side a little and bobbed around on the spot; her hair swishing across her shoulders.

“I’ll try that vanilla latte, please. The studying however, is going terribly. I’ll manage though, I always do.” Eva replied quickly, looking back up at the barista girl who was still smiling back at her.

“One vanilla latte to help your essay it is then,” the girl said turning around to start making the coffee. She stopped, “Wait, what’s your name? For the order.”

“Oh, Eva.” she stammered, still captured by the glowing smile the girl was consistently giving her.

“Is your boyfriend a student too?” the girl asked back while she was making Eva’s latte.

“No, no. My boyfriend has a boyfriend.” Eva said, only a few seconds later realising what she had actually said, “I mean he’s not my boyfriend. I’m single, he isn’t single. He has a boyfriend...but that boyfriend isn’t my boyfriend? Doesn’t the word boyfriend just sound weird now?” Eva stumbled to the girl’s amusement.

“The word boyfriend sounds weird anyway.” she commented, putting the lid on Eva’s coffee cup.

“How much is it?” Eva said shifting the coins around in her purse.

“Free, you really need it. Have this other coffee for your friend too. I’m going off my shift now, but I hope you finish that work, for the sake of your health and sanity.” the girl waved off, taking off her apron and heading to the door at the back of the counter. Eva looked confused for a moment lost in thought before heading back to the table where Isak was still sat, scrolling through his phone.

“I got a coffee for you too.” Eva said placing the cups down on the table.

“Why does it have ‘Noora’ written on the side of it?” Isak questioned, turning the cup around to show a neat, cursive handwritten ‘Noora’ on the side of his cup. Eva widened her eyes as she realised what it was.

“It’ll be the name of the girl who served me.” Eva said turning her own cup around, tracing the written name with her finger.

“She wrote her own name on your cup? She’s definitely interested in you.” Isak said smiling, doing a little drum on the table. Eva scoffed, smiling back and trying to hide the fact that she was interested in Noora back. She seemed friendly, yet didn’t say much about herself.

“She asked if you were my boyfriend.” Eva laughed, with Isak raising his eyebrows back.

“What, am I not good enough to be your boyfriend?” Isak joked.

“I think Even would kill me if I decided to date you now.” Eva said as she took the lid off her coffee and let the hot air drift up to her face, warming her up. She took a little sip, and could taste the coffee and the vanilla mixing.

“She was right, the vanilla latte is really good.” Eva said taking a bigger drink of the coffee, opening her laptop back up and attempting to write more of her essay.

“Recommending you a coffee, asking about a boyfriend? Yup, she’s interested.” Isak said picking up his book and flicking through the pages.

“Isak, I’m not gay.” Eva said.

“Eva, there is such thing as being bisexual.” Isak replied. Eva tutted and folded her arms, turning her head away from Isak.

“Okay, fine. You don’t kiss girls whenever you’re drunk that, no, that never happens.” Isak said jokingly, yet Eva kept her face neutral. Normally, she would laugh yet she stayed silent and gave Isak a slightly annoyed look.

“How do you know she’s not just friendly?” Eva asked keeping her voice low incase Noora appeared again.

“She looked at you with the cute eyes. She’s interested in you, Eva.” Isak said hitting the table, causing some of his coffee to spill over onto one of Eva’s many notebooks.

“Just drop it for now. It’s not as if this is our regular, the Kaffebrenneriet is only getting refurbished.” Eva finished. Isak’s phone buzzed on the table, the screen flashing showing Even’s name on the caller ID.

“Hey, what’s up? I’m just helping Eva study.” Isak answered.

“He’s lying, he’s not helped at all!” Eva shouted into the speaker of the phone, Isak trying to cover it with his hand to listen in. He continued speaking on the phone whilst Eva looked back at the maze that was her essay and sighed.

“Mhm, I’ll be round soon. Love you.” Isak put the phone down and looked back up at Eva.

“Even’s been invited to some awards event for the film he’s working on. It’s short notice tonight, is it okay if we cancel our movie night?” Isak asked. Eva smiled, knowing Isak wouldn’t purposely miss their weekly movie night.

“Of course, tell him I wish him luck with the awards.” Eva said waving Isak off as he gathered his stuff and walked out the coffee shop. Eva glared back at the essay, slamming her head against the keyboard, opening the internet. Out of curiosity, she opened up Facebook. Noora from Oslo who worked in a coffee shop was the only lead she had. She searched the name Noora, and scrolled through, annoyed at the number of Noora’s that were on Facebook to begin with. She narrowed it down to twenty near Oslo and finally found a profile.

Noora Amalie Sætre. Her profile picture was in black and white, a picture of her looking away from the camera, smiling with her white blonde hair tied back into a little ponytail. Eva scrolled down through her page, noticing that she had her location last set as London and then Madrid, Spain. There wasn’t much on her profile, apart from a few photos it looked like she had taken herself of the views of the city from the surrounding hills and two pictures from Christmas at the coffee shop. She had her arm wrapped around a co-worker and was wearing a glittery, red Santa hat, matching what seemed to be her signature of red lipstick.

Eva hesitated over the request button. If she added her, Noora would know she searched her just to find the right Noora. Yet if she didn’t, something in the back of her mind scared her, as if she was scared to lose someone she had just met. Eva shut her laptop quickly before allowing herself to make a choice.

She waited at the table, watching the clock rotate around, letting the minutes tick by until the sun disappeared and the closing time neared. Noora never came back to the coffee shop and Eva assumed she had a shorter shift. The essay was forgotten about in the entire extra three hours Eva stayed at the shop, holding the same cold, vanilla latte with Noora carved perfectly onto it.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Fredag - 11:40

 

_ **Fredag - 11:40** _

 

_Isak Valtersen_

 

_\- You been back at the coffee shop? :)_

 

_**\- Not since we went. I’ve forgotten to ask all week, how were the awards last Monday?** _

 

_\- I can’t believe I forgot to tell you. They could have went better, Even ended up so drunk._

 

_**\- I hope he’s doing alright, has he been okay lately?** _

 

_\- Yeah, he agreed to take medication last week. Don’t worry._

 

_**\- I found Noora on Facebook though.** _

 

_\- WHAT!! DID YOU ADD HER?_

 

_**\- No, she would have noticed I stalked. I also found her on Instagram and nearly added her snapchat.** _

 

_\- Skilled internet stalker, Eva, I’m proud._

 

_**\- Urgh, anyway, the Kaffebrenneriet will be open now, you up for a coffee??** _

 

_\- It’s been shut down :( guess we’ll have to go to Noora’s ;)_

 

* * *

 

 Eva sighed loudly as she was lying, tucked into her bed. She had no classes on Friday and treat it as a blessing. She realised she would have to see Noora again. It had been just over a week, yet Eva couldn’t get the image of her soft smile, and cheeriness out of her head. Thoughts of Noora had accidentally consumed her mind, her mind playing through what to say next time she saw her. Despite telling herself she wouldn’t go back to the coffee shop, her heart screamed at her, telling her to go back and say something.

 

* * *

 

_Isak Valtersen_

 

_\- You alive still?? Noora hasn’t taken your breath away, has she ;)_

 

_**\- Fine, meet me in an hour. Remember we’re at Vilde’s apartment tonight.** _

 

She had nearly forgotten herself. Vilde was trying to revive the “kose”-group she put together in high school and invited the former members along, as reluctant as everyone was. Jonas and Magnus were even travelling from their university in Bergen. Eva’s mind wandered for a second, thinking what it would be like to invite Noora along. As soon as she realised she was thinking about Noora again, she snapped herself out of it and attempted to get out of bed as fast as she could. Yawning widely, she knocked her phone off her lap and it bounced on the wooden floor.

 

An hour and a half later, Eva dashed for the tram to the street where the coffee shop was in Grünerløkka, not too much of a journey from her new house. Her mother had began to be away from home for longer ever since Eva started university and it was a miracle if she even showed her face once every few months. Eva guessed that she was working somewhere in Europe, probably Austria, maybe France. She lost interest after a while as it seemed to her that her mother had lost interest in her life.

 

The tram came to an abrupt stop, nearly knocking Eva over as she hopped off the tram onto the path. The coffee shop was much more packed when she arrived, there hardly being a single table or chair free. Isak caught sight of Eva and waved her over to the same booth they were sat in last time, the one with the lightbulb style ceiling lights hanging down over it.

 

“Someone’s late.” Isak commented, tapping the clock on his phone.

 

“As if that’s a surprise.” Eva said groggily. Isak looked at her for a few seconds before she even registered him, Isak then realising Eva had had hardly any sleep at all.

 

“Are you ready for the kosegruppa reunion?” Isak joked tapping Eva on the arm.

 

“You were the one who bailed on us, asshole!” Eva reminded him.

 

“I’m back for the revival at least.” Isak said before stretching his neck up too look behind Eva. His face perked up and he leaned forward on the table closer to Eva.

 

“Noora’s behind the counter, now’s your chance. You need to get coffee anyway.” Isak said enthusiastically.

 

“Fucking hell Isak, I’m really not going to try. She’s probably very happy and...heterosexual.”

 

“There’s your problem. Make your move, girl.” Isak said seriously causing Eva to start a staring contest with him. He didn’t flinch at all and Eva eventually gave up and headed over to the counter. Noora turned around and she smiled widely, and leaned on the counter when she saw Eva.

 

“Eva, was it?’ Noora asked in her cheery voice.

 

“Yeah, it was. Can you remember my order?” Eva said.

 

“Of course, latte Eva. Vanilla latte? And another one for your not boyfriend?” Noora asked with a grin.

 

“Yes, please. His name’s Isak by the way. And latte Eva?” Eva asked smirking at Noora’s little nickname for her.

 

“Latte Eva. That’s how I’m remembering you and your order.” Noora said, walking down the counter to make the coffee. Eva noticed jars for tips in a line just above the register, and noticed the one with Noora written on it was decorated with different colour pens. It seemed to be the most full of the four jars resting there, the amount of coins and notes inside reaching nearly up to half way full. There was also a small notes pad resting on the counter with a pen for reviews next to it. Eva took her chance and grabbed a note while Noora wasn’t looking and wrote her number on it signing at the bottom with, ‘latte Eva’. She shoved it in the tip jar, trying not to make any noise with it as Noora just turned around the second after, with her and Isak’s coffees.

 

“Two vanilla lattes, for Eva and Isak.” Noora smiled placing the hot cups down. Eva stared down at the cups for a moment, lost in space and Noora tilted her head downwards to grab her attention.

 

“Are you okay today?” Noora asked calmly.

 

“It’s just sleep that’s all, and the fact I’m so busy there’s hardly time for sleep. I haven’t forgotten your fact about sleep.” Eva replied with a faint laugh.

  
“I’ve got a secret for you. You can’t tell anyone, not even Isak over there.” Noora leaned in over the counter, whispering closer to Eva’s ear. Eva could feel Noora’s warm breath hit her neck as she whispered, closing the space between them. Noora got her phone out and placed an earbud into Eva’s ear, gently moving some loose hair away from Eva’s face.

 

“This will be the secret to you becoming a happier Eva.” Noora said pressing the play button. The music kicked in and Eva recognised the song immediately. A smile crept on her face and Noora raised her eyebrows waiting for Eva to say something.

 

“I understand why this is a secret, early Justin Bieber is surely the secret to cheering up.” Eva said while moving her head to the music playing in the background.

 

“Now, you know whenever you feel down, stick ‘Baby’ on and you’ll be happy in seconds.” Noora said smiling and then began mouthing the words. She grew louder and ended up singing the words aloud.

 

“I know you love me, I know you care.” Noora mouthed to Eva, complete with actions and facial expressions. Eva ignored the other people in the cafe who were beginning to look over at the two of them, seemingly singing and laughing to themselves.

 

“You’ve definitely cured me for now, Noora.” said Eva, taking the earphone out of her ear after the song had finished.

 

“Glad I could assist. Though you might want to get back to Isak, he’s been giggling at us for the past few minutes, also those lattes will be getting cold.” Noora gestured over to Isak who was smirking to himself, turning away quickly once Eva turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly back at Noora.

 

“See you later, Noora.” she said, waving her coffee gently at Noora.

 

“I’m sure I will see you soon, Eva.” Noora said, adjusting her apron and going to serve the next customer who was queued. Eva stumbled back to her table with Isak who was stupidly grinning and waiting for Eva to speak.

 

“Are you just going to sit there like that?” Eva said laughing as Isak kept his eyebrows raised and kept the same wide smirk.

 

“She likes you. I can’t believe you’ve finally found an actual date.”

 

“I’ve had plenty of dates-”

 

“Hookups with fuckboys at parties, more like. You need someone sweet, such as Noora. You’ve not dated since Jonas in the first year of high school.” Isak interupted abruptly. Eva sighed, taking a stirrer and waving around the layer of foam on top of her coffee.

 

“I put my number in her tip jar, so I guess we’ll find out later whether she does find me interesting. For now, we have a kosegruppa party and we need to drink these fast because we do not want to be late to any event organised by Vilde.” Eva rushed.

 

“True, I’d rather not die by the hands of an angry Vilde.” Isak said. They both sat for a while sipping their coffees in silence. Eva still couldn’t get Noora from her mind and now all she was doing was worrying about her number. She hoped Noora even checked her jar and that she cared enough. Eva panicked. What if she wasn’t interested at all? What if she didn’t want her number and that as too far? She thought through tens of questions in her head before finally giving up. Time was the only thing that would tell Noora’s feelings for Eva, if they even existed at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eva is such an awkward little cutie in this fic :)
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments and give me a follow and ask on tumblr - princevaltersen.tumblr.com


	3. Fredag - 22:35

_**Fredag 22:35** _

 

The crowd at Vilde’s apartment was bigger than expected when Eva arrived a little later than the others, with a supposed small kosegruppa reunion turning into a full party, with lights and music. Vilde was stood next to Eva, with Magnus’s arm wrapped around her. They had eventually began dating, and Eva wasn’t at all surprised as the entire year after they kissed at the original kosegruppa Christmas party they spent most of their time staring at each other from a distance. Vilde updated Eva on literally anything that had happened to her since Eva saw her only a week prior to the party. She missed the group from high school, and being able to spend time together everyday. Sana was studying in London and some others were scattered around and couldn’t make the party. Eventually, Vilde walked off, in her attempt to socialise with every person in the room.

Eva stood in the corner of the room, watching onwards as the others danced and talked, catching up with each other. The party felt like something from high school, seeing the same faces, everyone drunk in someones house by ten at night. For once, she stayed off the drinking and let herself take a step back and wander. Her phone buzzed from her pocked and she grabbed it, with a text notification from an unknown number.

 

_Unknown_

_\- Hey, this amazing girl left a note in my tip jar leading me to this number? Latte Eva? I bet she doesn’t realise how cute of her that was._

 

Eva stopped in her tracks as she scanned over the message over and over again. Isak had told her that if she did get a reply that Noora was most likely interested and Eva’s heart fluttered for a moment. She couldn’t bring herself to reply to the text, pausing every time she went to type a letter, rewriting over and over again.

“Eva!” a deep voice called from the other side of the room, causing Eva to slip and send “H” back to Noora. Eva cursed under her breath before tucking her phone away and embracing Jonas, who opened his arms for a hug.

“We haven’t even spoken since the end of last year, how is uni?” Jonas asked.

“As well as high school went for me.” Eva said rolling her eyes. Jonas laughed in return, knowing exactly how she was in high school. Eva looked down to check her phone, noticing that Noora had read the message without replying. She shut down the conversation and put her phone away again, too scared to check for the rest of the night.

“So, how’s Bergen?” Eva said trying to make casual conversation.

“It’s really good. I’m loving university more than I thought I ever could.” Jonas paused, “I have a girlfriend.”

Eva raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, and then smiled for Jonas, placing her hand on his arm.

“That’s really cool, Jonas. What’s her name?” Eva asked.

“Maja. She’s lovely, she’s originally from Oslo. She was meant to be coming tonight actually.” Jonas explained. Eva gave a small smile, pleased for her friend. Jonas was the last person she had properly dated, and she was pleased he had also properly moved on. They went from close to distant through the rest of their time in high school, and he hadn’t dated anyone either.

“I can’t wait to meet her next time you come home.” Eva said sweetly.

“What about you? Any guys in your life?” Jonas said smirking, bumping her on the arm. Eva stopped for a second, since the first thing that came to mind when Jonas asked was Noora. Noora was the closest she had to anyone, the only problem being she wasn’t a guy. She knew Jonas wouldn’t care, he was Isak’s best friend and didn’t care when he came out. She debated telling him about Noora before realising they barely even knew each other.

“I mean one or two drunk guys at university nights out, not much else.” Eva said.

“You have all that studying to do, that’s it.” Jonas joked, regarding Eva’s horrific work ethic, “But you will find someone, we all need someone.”

Jonas smiled faintly at Eva who was staring into space a little, lost in deep thought. They talked for a while longer about their start to university and it wasn’t long before Eva was drunk after giving in and ending up drinking six beers in the space of about ten minutes. She kept drinking, and got her phone back out, laughing at herself and stumbling across the apartment. Noora still had only read her message and Eva pouted, upset and angry. She began to type back to Noora, but the typing wasn’t working and she hit the screen with her palm a few times in an attempt to unfreeze her phone. She tried to type, but the words coming up on the screen were nothing but collections of letters barely forming words.

 

_Noora Saetre_

_**\- Dif tou jnwo your shot??? >?,,/ I tihnku so cute Noord wwr can gp on a date sdomtim?!,.,!!?** _

__

Isak looked across at Eva, giggling to herself still typing her message by slamming one finger against the screen. He was used to her being insanely drunk, not only could she not even handle her drink, she was a nightmare drunk. She was loud and affectionate, and usually clung to whichever friend dared to go to a bar with her.

“Hey, Eva. I think you need to get home before you do something stupid.” Isak soothed, Eva beginning to flail her arms around in denial. She refused to leave, sitting on the floor defiantly. Isak could only laugh at her, acting like a little child and tried to get her to stand at least.

“Isak! Isak! I need to tell you a secret.” Eva slurred, along with the laughing making it even harder for Isak to understand what she was saying.

“What’s your secret, Eva?” Isak said rolling his eyes.

“I really like Noora! She’s so hot, do you think she likes me? Isaaaaak, does Noora like me?” Eva said in what was supposed to be a whisper but came out as a shout. Isak laughed, knowing she was completely in denial over liking Noora when they talked in the cafe.

“I think she does, Eva, but for now you need to go home before you throw up all over Vilde’s floor.” Isak assured, trying to signal Even over with his eyebrows to distract from talking to Jonas.

“Isak! I asked her out on a date, shit!” Eva said whilst crying of laughter. Isak’s eyes widened, realising Eva would want to regret her choice when she was sober but would secretly thank the fact she got wildly drunk and that was the only way ever that she could make any advance to Noora. Jonas and Even came over with Jonas offering to try and get Eva in a taxi. They guided her down the stairs and into a taxi and after reaching her house it took only a few minutes to wander to her room before she threw her coat down and ran to the toilet to throw up, not long after she ended up crashed out on her bed, completely passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep letting me know what you think!! I love comments!! 
> 
> thanks for the support <3


	4. Lørdag - 09:26

_ **Lørdag 09:26** _

 

Eva’s eyes fluttered open gradually, taking a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light flooding through the windows into her room. Her head was heavy and it took her a few moments to remember exactly why. Her phone was resting on her nightstand and she stretched over to read the messages on it. She was still in the dress she left the house in the night before and forgot to even take her makeup off. It had been a while since she had been that drunk and when her head began to pulse she remembered why she decided to take a few weeks out from drinking. Scrolling down her notifications, she noticed three texts from Noora, with her number saved and added to contacts. She tried to scan back in her mind to her adding Noora and she couldn’t remember exactly how she added her number.

 

* * *

 

_ Noora Saetre _

 

_\- I’ll take you up on that date. It did take a lot of translating to get that text but if you meet me at the coffee shop at eleven, we can make a date out of it. Text me if you still want that or if you were too drunk to think and want to take it back._

 

_\- Noora x (just incase you forgot to save!)_

 

_\- Also, I do think you’re cute too, latte Eva :)_

 

* * *

 

Eva stared at her phone screen. She read back up to her previous messages and was horrified. Without even realising, she had asked Noora out on a date and to her surprise, she had even agreed to one in return. Eva panicked, not knowing what to reply to her texts. Inside, she really wanted to go on the date. She hadn’t lied when she was drunk, instead she told the truth that she was too scared to admit sober. She wanted to go somewhere with Noora, go on some adventure, maybe even dare to kiss her.

 

* * *

 

_ Noora Saetre _

 

_**\- I’ll be there at eleven. Don’t expect me to be there exactly on the hour though.** _

 

_\- I’m glad you’re willing to come, see you then! I’m excited._

 

* * *

 

Noora had replied to Eva within seconds, Eva felt a ping of happiness then also fear. She hadn’t ever dated a girl. Kissing had happened a few times when she was drunk, but she had never been offered or asked any girl to go on a date with her. She wondered whether that was why she had never really found anything since Jonas. Noora seemed to be the first glimpse of a crush that Eva had experienced in a long time. She felt that typical flutter in her stomach when Noora looked at her. When they were in the cafe and Noora leaned in towards her, time froze. Their hands made a simple brush, and Eva wanted more. She tried to erase Noora from her mind whilst she got ready from the previous nights clothes.

 

It didn’t take her long to get ready and she ended up on the tram just on time, giving her enough time to reach the coffee shop without being late. However, because she was destined to be forever late, the trams were delayed and she managed to run into the coffee shop at precisely 11:07.

 

Noora was sat at a table for two in front of the counter, texting on her phone. She was out of her smarter work clothes, yet she managed to look perfectly dressed. She still wore the bright lipstick and it was the first thing that stood out as soon as Noora turned around to greet Eva as she noticed Eva burst through the cafe door, with the bell giving a little chime.

 

“Latte, again?” Noora asked, laughing at Eva’s slightly red face and her heavy breaths as she had ran from the tram stop down the road.

 

“Is that a terrible pun or a real question?” Eva asked managing a smile between breaths.

 

“I didn’t plan on coffee, actually. I’ve got a breakfast surprise.” Noora smiled, standing up and heading out of the cafe. Eva eagerly followed, unsure to where they were headed. She caught up, walking right alongside Noora. She adjusted her yellow beanie so it sat properly on her head and brushed her hair away so she could see Noora as she walked next to her.

 

“What do you study then, Eva? I never even got to ask.” Noora asked.

 

“First year, History, but I’d rather not. What about you, do you just work or do anything else?” Eva said making small talk. She then realised she didn’t actually know much about Noora and enjoyed learning the little things about people.

 

“I’m a journalism student, also first year. I love learning about people. Why people do what they do, that sort of thing.” Noora smiled, whilst Eva got lost in her eyes and the way they lit up when she was talking about something she was passionate about.

 

“Sounds interesting. What type of stuff do you like to report on?” asked Eva.

 

“All current events. Feminism, race issues around the world, the refugee crisis. All the important stuff and especially the news people turn a blind eye to and don’t care about. Anyone can be a good person. Just some people don’t try. I like shedding a light on the news that really matters.” Noora smiled, looking forwards as she walked.

 

“It’s nice to know some people really care.” Eva said quietly, gaining a quick grin from Noora before they walked further down the street. It had been a good twenty minutes before they reached their destination, half of it spent in silence and the other half making small talk, learning the little facts about each other. They stopped in front of a white building, a flat building with the main entrance around the side.

 

“This is my apartment, it’s shared but apart from Linn who stays in her room all day, we should be pretty confident my preparation hasn’t been touched or eaten.” Noora said twisting the key in the door. They walked up the stairs up to the apartment, Eva noticing how big it was as soon as she walked into the open corridor space.

 

“There’s three of us that live here. Myself, Linn, who I just mentioned and a guy called Eskild. He isn’t here right now and I’m glad, he can be a handful sometimes, he’s constantly full of energy.” Noora explained strolling around in a circle around the corridor area. Eva walked forward, beginning to inspect the apartment herself. Noora opened the door to reveal the kitchen, where bowls of fruit, pancakes and pastries were placed on the table, and there were two places set out.

 

“Thought, I’d make breakfast for the two of us. I was going to take you out somewhere, but homemade is the way to impress, right?” Noora said grabbing juice from the fridge and glasses.

 

“It’s looking amazing.” Eva commented. Noora kept her eyes locked on Eva as she scanned her eyes over all the food, smiling, slightly shocked at Noora’s effort. The two of them sat down together, Noora encouraging Eva to start taking food, taking two pancakes herself and sprinkling sugar over the top of them. Eva took a bite of a chocolate pastry and was surprised at how good it tasted, if it was homemade.

 

“These are all homemade?” Eva asked reluctantly.

 

“I bake a lot, I take some cakes into work to sell often. It’s so calming to make your own recipes up.” Noora said looking down at her food. She looked back up at Eva and again they stared into each other’s eyes. Eva felt a pull in her heart, something that dropped inside her as Noora ate while looking at Eva, twirling the slice of pancake on her fork around as she talked away.

 

“They’re just so good, Noora.” Eva said with her mouth full of food, realising after and looking at her plate wide eyed; embarrassed.

 

“They needed to be the best. Otherwise, I’d embarrass myself.” Noora said smirking.

 

“Anything else you have to impress me with?” Eva asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“There could be a few things. Could be.”

 

“I’ve discovered you’re a talented cook. What other secrets hide behind the pretty face of Noora Saetre?” Eva said, just afterwards not realising what she had said and stopped and felt her face heat up. No one had ever made her as nervous and felt as important as Noora, not even Jonas and she was sure she was only into guys for years. Noora and Eva finished up the rest of their food quietly, only laughing when Eva accidentally flung Nutella across the kitchen when she tried to open the jar with a knife.

They ended up sitting infront of the TV in the lounge soon after they finished eating. Neither of them had a clue what they’d ended up watching and after they both came out of a spaced out zone, they realised they had the weather channel on for at least an hour. The hour had been spent catching gazes and attempts by both Noora and Eva to progress something. They both played a game of waiting, and within the three hours Eva stayed at Noora’s, apart from facts and general talking, neither of them had gotten anything interesting out of the other about how they felt. Eva knew she had a crush on Noora and couldn’t refuse it at all.

 

* * *

 

_ Isak Valtersen  _

 

_\- Are you okay after last night? You were pretty rough, as funny as it was to hear you confess your raging crush on Noora, I hope you didn’t throw up all over your carpets :)_

 

_**\- I’m with her now ;) catch you later, Isak.** _

__

* * *

 

Eva quickly read and replied to Isak’s message, putting the conversation with him on mute to make sure he couldn’t text back and have Noora notice.

 

“Shit, sorry. Eva, I have some project work I arranged to do with my group today. I feel so awful inviting you over only to have to kick you out in no time.” Noora said, standing up and brushing her legs with her palms. Eva looked up as Noora stood with her hands on her hips.

 

“It’s a shame. But university work is very important,” Eva said whilst she stood up to be directly in front of Noora. Noora moved forward, closing the distance between them. Eva moved inwards a touch also, making their faces close enough that they could feel each other’s breath and their noses were just out of touch. Eva chose the wrong moment to panic. She froze with her face barely away from Noora’s, unsure what to do. Before Eva had the chance to back away, Noora was wrapping her arms around the bottom of Eva’s back pulling her in for a kiss. Eva moved her hands to Noora’s face, gently moving her hair back, twirling it around her finger. Noora kissed Eva deeper, the two of them holding each other tightly as they kissed.

 

“Did my little breakfast plan work then?” Noora asked, touching her nose against Eva’s.

 

“I’ll have to admit it was the homemade food that really charmed me.”

 

“Though, I never told you my second name. Has someone been Facebook stalking?” Noora sang with a winning grin as Eva’s face blushed a deep red.

 

“I’ve been found out, I guess.” Eva admitted to Noora’s amusement.

 

“I’m just lucky you’re into girls then, aren’t I?”

 

“You’re lucky I got drunk enough that I texted you.”

 

“I did try to hint that I was attracted to you.” Noora laughed. Eva shut her up by going for another kiss, sweet and short, cut off by a slamming of a door and a grand entrance by a tall boy, around their age holding brown paper bags and had his mouth open in amazement.

 

“Finally, Noora!” he shouted running over to Noora and attacking her with a hug.

 

“This would be Eskild.” Noora said while she was being squeezed in a hug by Eskild. He smiled at Eva waving and then stepped back putting the bags down.

 

“You know, ever since Noora told me about you last week, I’ve been waiting for her to make a move. Unless Eva made it first, then Noora, how could you ignore my advice?” Eskild rushed excitedly. Eva laughed at Noora who was stood with her arms folded and eyebrows raised as he talked away at her about how betrayed he felt.

 

“I mean she did text me first, I was just too scared to text back.” Eva said truthfully.

 

“That was until she got madly drunk.” Noora added. Eskild laughed, seeming to inspect Eva, looking her up and down.

 

“She’s cute though, Noora. I’ll leave you two alone, there’s a guy coming round later though so I want people out by at least ten tonight.” Eskild said before hopping off and dissapearing into the kitchen.

 

“Eccentric flatmates?” Eva said.

 

“Believe me, this flat has been more chaotic in the past. But, for now.” Noora walked back over to Eva and wrapped her arms around the bottom of her back, pulling her in again. Eva left half an hour later, feeling both scared and excited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried :) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment please to let me know what you think!!


	5. Tirstag - 18:33

_ **Tirstag 18:33** _

 

_ Isak Valtersen  _

 

_\- Are you up for coffee? Back at Noora’s, or are you staying over there? ;)_

 

_**\- Do you ever feel something like a click? I feel like me and Noora have just clicked so fast and I haven’t had time to think about anything, Isak. I’m so scared that I’ve made some mad decision but I’ve never felt anything like it. I can’t even speak to her now without feeling nervous. I’m not even THAT gay, I’ve dated Jonas before and I’ve been with loads of guys. I have no idea what to do, Isak. I think I’ve fallen for Noora. Real bad. :/** _

 

Eva didn’t realise how long her message was until it sent and regretted it within seconds. She threw her phone down on her desk as she was busy studying for an exam. On the Saturday, she felt had her first experience of something real and genuine. Noora hadn’t text her since Saturday night after her university friends had left and she was alone in the house. They spent hours texting, learning the little yet important things. Sunday and Monday had been absent of any contact and Eva didn’t know whether it was the fact Noora would have work and classes or that she had forgotten about her. Eva jumped to conclusions within her head in an instant. She had texted Noora but was left with just read text messages with no reply. She was already messed up with her crush on Noora and it had been under two weeks.

 

_Isak Valtersen_

 

_\- How about you take her out tonight if she’s free?_

 

_**\- Did you not just read my last text??** _

 

_\- Yeah, and you should ask her out somewhere, she makes you happy clearly!!_

 

_**\- Easy for you to say, you’ve got a boyfriend.** _

 

_\- I went through the whole denial thing, Eva. You’ll be fine._

 

_**\- If this goes badly, I’m blaming it all on you.** _

 

_\- Sure thing, Eva. :) until you admit you don’t regret drunk texting her on Friday._

 

_**\- You still up for coffee though? I kinda have another essay and I prefer the cafe.** _

 

_\- Watch you don’t get distracted by Noora!!_

 

_\- see you soon :|_

 

Eva headed back along to the cafe, wrapped up in layers and layers of clothes, her coat zipped up to the top as she walked through the light snow. The wind was bitter and made Eva’s hair flow in all directions messing it up by the time she walked through the cafe door. It was empty again, with just Noora stood behind the counter, cleaning the glass while whistling a tune.

 

“Good morning. Someone’s looking windswept.” Noora greeted as Eva hobbled towards the counter, unwrapping her woollen scarf as she walked and unzipping the giant coat.

 

“Hey, now I could really use a latte.” Eva said grinning. Noora walked around the counter to face Eva.

 

“I could really use a coffee too. It’s empty, let’s get a table.” Noora said wrapping her arms around Eva, showing a warming smile. Eva went to kiss Noora then stopped, backing away.

 

“Have you been busy this weekend?” Eva said quieter.

 

“If you feel like I’ve ignored you, I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with work and other things.” Noora said, kissing Eva lightly. Eva leaned into the kiss, making it longer and kept Noora close to her pulling her in even closer to her body. Noora went to unzip another one of Eva’s layers, a grey hoodie and placed her hands on the sides of Eva’s hips.

 

“It’s Oslo in February, not the Arctic, Eva.” Noora joked.

 

“You’re the one wearing two t-shirts indoors.”

 

“That’s not as extreme as a t-shirt, a flannel shirt, a hoodie and a puffer coat. With that cute beanie of yours.”

 

“You think the beanie is cute?” Eva said tilting her head back and forwards as Noora tried to steal a kiss.

 

“Of course not, yellow is an awful colour on you.”

 

“I’ll make sure to wear it even more often then.”

 

The door pinged and the two of them let go of each other and spun around in an instant. At the door were Isak and Even.

 

“Isak! What are you doing here?” Eva greeted surprised, widening her eyes when she asked why he was there. He was the one who tried to get Eva to go somewhere alone with Noora and had ended up showing up at the coffee shop.

 

“I mean you did tell me to meet you here. Did you forget?” Isak replied.

 

“I knew your plan wouldn’t work, there’s no one else here.” Even said tapping Isak on the shoulder.

 

“Plan?” Eva asked.

 

“No plans, we have no plans. Right, Even? Why don’t we all go out together?” Isak offered at which the other three glared at him, Noora, excited, Eva, confused and Even, proud.

 

“That sounds like a good plan, Isak. Is that your boyfriend?” Noora said breaking the silence. Even nodded and waved over to Noora.

 

“Yeah, that’s him. My boyfriend’s actual boyfriend.” Eva said jokingly.

 

“Inside jokes?” Even asked as the others laughed, “Where do you want to head? Eva looks dressed for a hike.”

 

“I know a good place, it’s only a short bus ride away from here? My shift is way over anyway, I’m covering but no ones even here. I’ll lock up.” Noora offered. They headed out of the coffee shop, Noora and Eva leading with Even and Isak shortly behind. A bus was at the stop when they arrived and they all hopped on board, grabbing seats.

 

For the first few minutes, none of them spoke, with Isak showing Even a Facebook post on his phone and Noora relatively lost in her own world, looking at the moving buildings as the bus drove along. Eva gently put her hand on top of Noora’s which was resting on her thigh, and squeezed it, making Noora smile and turn to her. She locked her fingers with Eva’s giving her hand a squeeze back, holding onto it with a strong yet gentle grip.

 

“What is this place anyway?” Isak asked, leaning forward and putting his head between the two girls’ shoulders.

 

‘It’s a bar by the harbour, usually it’s full of tourists but I know a guy behind the bar.”

 

“Tourist bar or some sort of hipster hangout?” Eva added.

 

“Hipster. It serves beers in all those novelty glasses. But you seem to strike me like the hipster type.” Noora smiled while Isak and Even laughed at the suggestion of Eva being at all hipster like.

 

“If you count hipster as sitting alone eating cereal watching trashy reality shows then Eva is perfect.” Isak added tapping Eva on the shoulder. She slightly blushed red as Noora joined in laughing, still keeping a hold onto her hand.

 

“Is it make fun of Eva day?” Eva said raising an eyebrow still blushing in embarrassment in front of Noora.

 

“I think that’s cute, Eva. We can watch all the reality shows you desire.” Noora said leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips which made Eva freeze for a moment. She looked around as soon as Noora pulled away, scared of some reaction. But there was none, and Eva realised there shouldn't be. She knew it was new to her and that the idea of liking a girl hadn’t properly entered her mind until Noora appeared in her life. Eva probably was, as Isak said, in denial herself and she knew she needed to get over it. She kissed Noora back on the cheek, and Noora tucked her head onto Eva’s shoulder and stayed like that for the rest of the bus ride. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the harbour, busy with people beginning to fill into the bars and restaurants the lights on the boardwalk beginning to light up and twinkle as the night fell.

 

“I think that the harbour is prettiest at night when all the lights are on and the moon reflects in the water. The light look like little stars. We never get stars here, living in the centre.” Noora said staring up into the sky. Eva decided to grab Noora’s hand again and walk along the boardwalk together holding hands.

 

“We should go out, go somewhere where you can really see all of the stars.” Eva suggested, biting her lip waiting for a response from Noora.

 

“I can’t wait.” Noora said with a smile that tore into Eva and melted her. They strolled along the boardwalk until Noora signalled to cut off from the main boardwalk into a street where a brick building stood with lights framing the windows. Eva looked into the windows and saw instantly that Noora was right as the entire length of the bar was packed with people leaning over the bar to get drinks.

 

They walked through the door into a completely tight crowd and bar area with Noora taking the lead and pushing forward through the people, squashing the four from the front to the very back of the bar where there was a small space to breathe. She walked over to one of the waiters behind the bar and whispered something into his ear. He immediately nodded once Noora was finished speaking to him and headed into the back. Isak looked over at Noora suspiciously, it seeming like Noora had already planned something for herself and Eva before Eva had the chance to ask her out again. She and the barman came back a few minutes later and showed them to a booth at the very back of the bar with extra space and seclusion in the corner.

 

“I told you I knew a guy who could get us this table. The only one of two booths in the entire place.” Noora said, sliding into the corner of the booth. The two couples were sat opposite each other, and shortly after they sat down, Isak volunteered to get some drinks for the four of them. It was awkward for a moment when they all looked at each other then turned away before Even decided to ask Noora and Eva questions.

 

“Isak was telling me about all of this. How long have you known each other?” Even asked, leaning his elbow on the table and smiling at the two of them.

 

“Two weeks.” Noora said, smiling over at Eva who wasn’t sure what expression to have on her face.

 

“It’s weird, it’s felt like so much longer than that.” Eva said distantly, “Not in a bad way, I mean it feels like we’ve really gotten to know each other just in the past week.”

 

“Yeah. I guess we’ve clicked then? Maybe we were just always meant to be friends?” Noora questioned. Even was smiling sweetly at the two of them, admiring their closeness.

 

“We are definitely more than friends.” Eva added smirking at Noora who was slightly taken back by Eva’s words.

 

“We are? Your practically a stranger to me, Eva.” Noora said folding her arms.

 

“Strangers invite other strangers for breakfast at their apartment and kiss other strangers in that apartment right?” Eva said quieter but still holding her smirk without blushing.

 

“Sure, they definitely do.” Noora replied before remembering Even was sat opposite them.

 

“Are you all high school friends?” Noora said quickly changing the conversation.

 

“Isak and Eva are two years younger, but I’m only in the second year of film school. We all went to Nissen, what about you?” Even answered.

 

“Weirdly enough, I was going to move back to Oslo and go to Nissen but I stayed away for an extra year and ended up at a different high school when I got back in the second year. I lived in Madrid, it was so beautiful.”

 

“Do you speak Spanish?” Eva asked curiously.

 

“I can try, but it’s all faded now. It has been over two years since I lived there and used my Spanish.”

 

Just as Noora finished speaking, Isak returned, managing to juggle four glasses of beer in his hands. He slid them over to the other three and put his down in front of him.

 

“Have I missed anything at all exciting or just the Noora and Eva origin story?” Isak said rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s a very exciting story actually, Isak. Don’t be so rude.” Eva said smiling, taking a sip of her beer.

 

“You mean how I had to force Eva to understand you were totally into her?” Isak said directing to Noora. Noora laughed back and tapped Eva playfully on the arm.

 

“I was totally into her the minute she ran into the coffee shop the first time of many that she was late.”

 

“I’m not always late.” Eva cut in.

 

“You are.” the other three replied together, making them laugh and tap their drinks together while Eva pretended to act offended.

 

“Fine then, I’ll admit I’m late sometimes.” Eva admitted in defeat. The four of them sat and talked for hours, somehow finding plenty in common, Eva learning all about Noora’s time in Spanish high school. Eva never heard mention of living in London, which was on her Facebook profile, and was tempted to ask before she left it and let the conversation go on. It hit around half eleven when they decided to move from the booth, leaving the bar back out into the boardwalk.

 

“I’ve got a lecture tomorrow morning, I think we’re going to head back?” Isak said, looking at the side to Even who nodded back.

 

“It’s been great meeting you Even, Eva has lovely friends.” Noora briefly hugged Even and Isak before they headed off into the other direction. Eva sorted through the pocket of her coat looking for her keys and phone before her eyes shot open in realisation.

 

“Fuck. My keys and phone are in the jacket that’s still in the cafe.” Eva said annoyed. Noora thought for a second before replying.

 

“You could always just come back to the flat?” Noora offered. Eva took her hand with a smile.

 

“That sounds great, I’ll just leave early tomorrow. We might as well head back now the buses take forever.” Eva said rolling her eyes, swinging her arm as the began to walk back towards the roads to the bus. They held hands the way back to the bus stop and to Noora’s flat only breaking away when they paid for the bus. Both of their hands were icy cold in the wintery wind that chilled Oslo. The stars became more visible as they travelled that little bit further out of the centre of the city, their light faint but more visible that at the harbour. Eva pointed them out every time, making Noora smile in adoration. They walked slower on their way back to Noora’s, taking time with their steps and occasionally squeezing each others hand to try and walk faster. Eva felt like she was living through her own personal storm, thoughts whistling around her head filled with good and bad thoughts that were struggling to balance in her head. She tried to change that as she watched Noora open the keys to the flat and offer her a warm welcome inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even were trying their best to help the girlfriends in this chapter.
> 
> I did my research on actual bars in the districts of Oslo for this!!
> 
> The boardwalk in my mind is in the Aker Brygge district along the waterfront with this being the boardwalk in the fic!! I tried to start making a map of locations in the fic but I couldn't figure how. :)
> 
> thanks for reading and make sure to leave a comment tell me what you think :)


	6. Onstag - 06:35

 

_ **Onstag 06:35** _

 

Noora and Eva were lying in Noora’s bed, tucked under the duvet with their arms wrapped around each other as they slept. They had gotten in from the bar and went straight to sleep in Noora’s room, Eva hesitant to lie down next to Noora at first before Noora assured her it was fine. They hadn’t exclusively spoken about their relationship, that was if Noora thought they had one, Eva thought. Eva at first went to take the sofa, before Noora guided her back to her own bedroom. They hadn’t spoken much, Eva lay down and wrapped her arm tight around Noora’s waist and tucked her head into her neck. Eva left one soft kiss on Noora’s neck before falling asleep.

 

Eva woke up first, bright and early, her eyes gradually getting used to the light coming through the spaces in the blind. Noora was a surprisingly soft sleeper, and Eva wondered whether so had woken Noora up at any point since she was prone to snoring. The only sounds in the room were Noora’s breaths and the distant tweeting of birds from outside. Noora had turned and was facing Eva, her mouth just open, and her hair falling over her face as she slept. Eva gently moved the hair from Noora’s face, tucking it behind her ear. Noora shifted, bringing the covers up to her chin, and her eyes open slightly, only so she could just see Eva smiling at her as she woke up which in return made her smile.

 

“You’re warm.” Noora whispered, moving forward and wrapping her arm around Eva’s back.

 

“Are you just using me to keep you warm?” Eva said laughing softly, taking her hand and combing through Noora’s hair.

 

“No, you’re also great to kiss. I’m just using you for kisses _and_ warmth.” Noora said sort of cheerfully despite how tired she actually sounded.

 

“I could get used to you being here though. I’m just going to be cold every night from now.” Noora confessed, making Eva smile instead of freeze up like she had when they first kissed. She felt comfortable as she lay with Noora, as if nothing else mattered. She could see it in Noora’s eyes that she felt the same way, that for her she felt comfortable and safe in Eva’s arms.

 

“Is this a thing now?” Eva whispered.

 

“This a thing?”

 

“Us, this. Is it a thing?”

 

“Define thing?”

 

“I’m so sick of the word thing now. Please stop saying it.” Eva said loudly. Noora laughed out loud and kissed Eva briefly on the cheek.

“Of course we’re a thing. Girlfriends, even.” Noora said raising her eyebrows.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Eva said leaning forward and touched her forehead against Noora’s hovering there for a moment before kissing her to notice the details of Noora’s face. How her eyes seemed to glow evening when she was tired in the morning and how her lips without her usual lipstick were just as perfect and soft looking. Eva closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling Noora’s hand reach to cup Eva’s face.

 

“I just worked up all that confidence to call you my girlfriend and you reply with ‘yeah sure’?” Noora said after breaking away from the kiss, acting offended.

 

“I’m tired, can we stay in bed?” Eva said turning over so her she was face down on the pillow. Noora sat up, looking back down at Eva who stayed with her face pressed down on the bed. Her breaths were muffled and Noora mentally counted ten seconds before she knew Eva would turn around.

 

“You live half an hour away and you have a lecture at nine.” Noora reminded her.

 

“There’s no law saying I have to go to the lecture.” Eva’s voice was muffled by the pillow as she spoke.

  
“However is a law that says if you don’t attend lectures, you won’t get a degree.” Noora said as Eva shot up, breathing in and out heavily a few times getting her breath back.

 

“Though you don’t need a degree to know if you press your nose and mouth against a pillow, you won’t be able to breathe.” Noora said, as Eva sat up next to her with her hair tatted around and a pout on her face.

 

“You look so adorable with that sad little pout.” Noora said smiling, making Eva blush and throw herself back down onto the mattress and bundle herself up in the duvet.

 

“Don’t say things like that.” Eva said grumpily, closing her eyes and pretending to go back to sleep.

 

“What? That you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met? That I feel so lucky to have you here with me?”

 

“That you’re the cheesiest person ever.”

 

“You love it really.” Noora said tilting her head to the side. Noora gave in after a few seconds of watching Eva pout again before she lay back down beside her. She turned to face Eva and Eva tucked her head under Noora’s chin and shut her eyes again. Noora ran her hand through Eva’s auburn hair, as she fell back to sleep and Noora realised she didn’t mind staying in bed for a little while longer.

 

They stayed lying together like that until Noora’s second alarm on her phone went off at eight for her to get up for work. Eva shuffled around when she awoke to the alarm and groaned as neither of them reached to turn it off and it stayed, buzzing and beeping on the bedside table.

 

“At least we’ve both figured out that neither of us is the alarm person.” Noora said as she stretched over to snooze the phone alarm. She yawned loudly, making Eva fully open her eyes. Eva rolled to the side, taking the sheet with her and fell off the bed, hitting the wooden floor with an echo.

 

“Clever Eva.” Noora laughed as Eva looked up at her with no expression on her face.

 

“You’re the worst person to deal with in the mornings, Eva.”

 

“You’re too cheery for eight. My lecture is in an hour.” Eva groaned, this time actually managing to stand up while wrapped around in the white duvet.

 

“I’ll make some breakfast if you want, then I need to head to work, you can get your stuff an head to class. You can borrow a top or something from my wardrobe too, we’re probably about the same size.” Noora said getting herself out of bed and walking over to Eva trying to get the duvet from her grasp.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure, as long as you don’t steal my duvet.” Noora said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and dissapearing to the kitchen. Eva stayed still for a few moments trying to think about what was happening. She felt comforttable with Noora, like she could completely be herself. Noora smiled at her in the morning and that’s all she needed for conformation that her feelings were definitely real. She took Noora’s word and had a quick scan through her wardrobe, in the end choosing a plain blue shirt to wear under her coat. She wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later to see Noora at the counter, frying eggs and dancing on the spot to the radio. She was moving her shoulders around and shaking her hips and Eva stood at the doorway smiling before she spoke.

 

“I just borrowed this, is that alright? I can get it back to you tomorrow even.” Eva said pointing at the shirt.

 

“You look great in that shirt. I bought that when I lived in Madrid.” Noora said when she turned around, quickly turning back around again to put the eggs on the plate. She put them on the table and the two of them sat down opposite each other and began eating. Eva swirled her fork around on her plate before asking Noora a question.

 

“Have you ever been with a girl before? I’m just curious, that’s all.” Eva asked with a mouth ful of egg.

 

“Once, in Madrid. I liked a girl, we ended up having a thing for a little while but nothing serious.” Noora said in her usual, general cheery voice, “What about you then? I’m guessing not.”

 

Eva shook her head in response, not saying anything.

 

“You’re a little scared, right? There’s nothing to worry about. You have Isak and Even, they seem lovely. Would any of your other friends have a problem?’ Noora assured. Eva thought through the few people she knew from university, Vilde, Jonas, Sana and the others. They wouldn’t have any issue with it and Eva couldn’t work out the reason why she did feel so scared and nervous.

 

“I guess I’ve just never liked someone so strongly. It was a shock.” Eva replied.

 

“We have each other now, don’t worry.” Noora said reaching for Eva’s hand across the table and giving it an assuring squeeze. They ate the rest of their breakfast and headed back to the coffee shop. They walked from the tram to the shop holding hands, and Eva for the first time, didn’t look around for any judging looks. She looked into Noora’s eyes, and knew she shouldn’t have to doubt anything. She grabbed her jacket with her phone and her keys in it and headed back to her class, which she ended being forty minutes late to. Eva checked her phone after her morning lecture to see messages from Noora asking if she got to class safe and Eva still couldn’t believe she had found Noora and that they really did have each other to rely on and to trust in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I tried and also had a complete mind blank when it came to editing this making it take way longer than it should have to upload it. :) 
> 
> thanks for those who are following this series and commenting, every comment legit warms my heart so much so thank you all so much!! :)


	7. Lørdag - 14:12

  
**_Lordag 14:12_ **

_ Noora Saetre _

**_\- Hey, you want to meet after your class tonight?_ **

**_\- Come round mine for a movie tomorrow??_ **

**_\- Noooooooooora???!!!!_ **

**_\- Noooora_ **

**_\- Noora_ **

**_\- NOORA_ **

**_\- I killed a puppy_ **

**_\- I’m moving to Australia and never returning_ **

**_\- Noora !!!!!!!!!_ **

**_\- Missed Call (3)_ **

**_\- NOORA_ **

**_\- Missed Call (2)_ **

It had been just over two weeks since Eva had first stayed at Noora’s and had spent most of the first week there too, spending their mornings waking up next to each other, going through a routine of making breakfast and nearly being late to work and classes. Eva had also stolen half of Noora’s wardrobe, as had Noora with Eva’s. Noora had even went to class one day wearing Eva’s yellow beanie. Eva, at first, was surprised at how well she suited it and was even more surprised as it turned out Noora could suit just about anything she wore. They kept in contact almost constantly and Noora learned the skill of being able to hold a Snapchat, Facebook and Instagram conversation at the same time with Eva, all about different things.

Then it hit the Wednesday of their third week of being together and Noora vanished. When Eva didn’t get a knock on the door from her asking to go somewhere, a phone call or a text to meet her at work, she didn’t think much about it the first day and guessed Noora was that busy she couldn’t answer. Then the second and third day of no replies from Noora came and Eva became more and more frustrated. No texts were answered or calls returned and she was sick of it. It wasn’t until she found herself up at five in the morning, knocking on the door of the shared flat on the Friday morning that she questioned her anger. It had only been three days. Three days is nothing, there could be any reason at all why Noora wasn’t answering, she could be sick, she could be busy. Yet Eva was stood, hoping she was there and could give her an explanation. Instead of Noora, she was met with Eskild answering the door, looking sleepy and confused.

‘Why are you here now?” Eskild asked mid yawn, looking both shocked and tired.

“It’s been driving me insane, Noora’s seemed to vanish, she’s not replied to anything. I just want to see her, what’s up? Is she sick?” Eva asked trying to get through the door. Eskild blocked her and sighed, thinking of what to say.

“She’s not told you anything?” Eskild asked cautiously.

“What’s going on?”

“She’s went to London. She’s visiting William.”

Eva looked at Eskild confused, as if she was supposed to know who William was. Eskild waited for a response and then his eyes widened in realisation.

“Shit, you don’t know.” Eskild muttered under his breath, “William is, well. Was her boyfriend, I think. You better speak to her about it.”

Eva froze on the spot. She glared at Eskild, who seemed to have nothing else to say waiting for something else. Eva thought the worst, immediately her mind went to thinking that Noora had a boyfriend the entire time and didn’t tell her. And then it skipped to that Noora was already tired of Eva and had moved back to London to be with her boyfriend. She couldn’t stop thinking of the worst things and put her hand across her head and breathed in deeply to try and calm down.

“I would speak to her, but she won’t answer her fucking phone!” Eva said annoyed.

“Look, she’s probably just went to talk things through and she said she would be back soon. She’s not gone back to live with him.” Eskild said folding his arms. Eva turned away and headed back down the street without saying anything to Eskild. She felt angry but then questioned why she did. If Eskild was right and that she had already broken up with this ‘William’, then she had nothing to worry about. The rain started halfway through her walk back home, she regretted not taking the bus or tram.

_ Noora Saetre _

**_\- I’ve been over to the flat, call me as soon as you can._ **

Eva hesitated before sending the next message.

**_\- I love you._ **

She had decided to trust Noora, yet she was still angry. She continued her walk down the street, speeding up as the rain got heavier and her wool coat began to get heavier. Waiting at the lights, she saw a car speeding up the road and next thing she knew it had driven through a puddle, the water soaking Eva from head to toe. It took another fifteen minutes to get home and once she did she ran straight to her bathroom and took a hot shower.

It was another twenty minutes of solitude, and it was making Eva think even more. Noora hadn’t called her yet, and she didn’t think she could rest until she did. It had just hit seven on the Friday morning when Eva got out of the shower and she skipped her class that day and went back to sleep for most of the morning and afternoon.

She had expected a call later that night, even the next morning. Yet, Noora didn’t even text her back. It was when she woke up, thinking for some reason she had completely lost Noora. She even ended up coming up with ideas that Noora used her, Noora didn’t care and Noora was never coming back. Her mind ran away from her and she spent an hour lying alone in bed with music softly in the back before she could catch up with her thoughts. It was then she got up, gathered her pillows and blankets and made a little fort on her sofa. She wanted to admit that she didn’t do it often whenever she was sad or stressed, yet she was sat alone crying at reality television. Eva had spent her morning eating leftover snacks from her kitchen while sat on the sofa watching every reality show ever made. It was during her fifth episode in a row of Say Yes to the Dress that Isak text her.

_ Isak Valtersen _

_\- How’s things with Noora? You haven’t text me in a whole two days, this is new ground. :)_

**_\- A bit awkward. You’ve also just interrupted my Say Yes to The Dress marathon :(_ **

_\- What happened? How awful, it’s not like you’ve seen every episode ever made._

_- **She’s in London. With her ex-boyfriend maybe boyfriend. Short of it all, I went to the flat to make sure she was okay and Eskild said she had went to London to straighten things out with this guy.**_

_\- Who is he??_

**_\- He’s called William. I didn’t really get anything else, I stormed off._ **

_\- Give me a second :)_

_**\- I’m scared**._

_-Turns out this William is THE William !!!!!!! as in fuckboy William who used to go to Nissen._

**\- Wtf really Isak, how did you find this out????**

_\- Scrolled through her Facebook friends and found his cover photo is of the two of them stood outside of Buckingham Palace_

_\- But seriously, if she really does want to be with you, wait until she gets back and see what happens. She probably knows that you know why she’s in London and is just as terrified. Wait, and you’ll be able to see if she does really care. If she does she’ll explain everything the moment she gets back. You’ll be fine, Eva. Noora seems to really truly care for you, it’ll work out._

**_\- Thanks, Isak. I’m just still terrified._ **

_\- I know, and since you care so much, that’s what makes the bad times as bad as they are. You’ll see what it’s like through time. Believe me, being with Even for the past two years has really taught me that lesson. Love you, Eva. :)_

Eva put her phone back down on the sofa next to her while smiling. She still didn’t feel like going out and pressed the play button back on her TV and continued her reality show marathon. Three hours and two giant bowls of popcorn later, she had moved onto Extreme Couponing and then realised what she had ended up doing all day. She stumbled from her living room to the bedroom with her blankets still wrapped around her and got her notebooks and textbooks out to do some work on her latest assignment. When she had just set everything out, there was a loud knock on the door. She ignored it the first time, and picked up her pen, however the knocks got louder and then the doorbell was rung at least five times. She rolled her eyes and slowly made her way to the door still wrapped in those blankets, wearing her comfy pajamas and a grey beanie on her head.

“Hello.” It was Noora on the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the series so far!! Things get a little sad for a tiny little while!!!!!!!! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and make sure to leave me asks there and also leave a message on this work and let me know what you think :)
> 
> tumblr - princevaltersen.tumblr.com


	8. Lørdag - 14:12 (Part II)

**_Lordag 14:12 (Part II)_ **

 

They spent a good minute stood, glaring at the other. Eva’s gaze was solid to Noora’s eyes, whilst Noora looked up and down, her eyes drifting waiting for something to happen in response. Eva registered what was happening eventually. Noora’s greeting echoed in her head, with it echoing in her sweet, light voice. Eva lost track of the seconds ticking by as she thought about Noora and her voice. Her eyes flickered around and she saw in plain sight, Noora with a concerned expression waiting for an answer or any sign from Eva

 

“Hello?” Eva said in response, confused. Noora spent no more time talking before stepping through the door and taking Eva in her arms tightly. It was a few seconds before Eva returned the hug and wrapped her arms back around Noora.

 

“I’m so sorry, Eva.” Noora murmured into Eva’s shoulder while Eva tried to shuffle them through the door. Noora headed to Eva’s kitchen while Eva shut the door and took a breath. She followed Noora to the kitchen and the two stood looking at each other, waiting for one of them to speak up. Eva kicked her feet around, still waiting for Noora to speak.

 

“I don’t know how to explain myself.” Noora eventually said.

 

“How about you tell me what you’ve been doing? You know I know, you might as well tell me the truth.” Eva said folding her arms.

 

“I never broke up with my boyfriend before I moved back to Oslo. Ex-boyfriend. I told him we were on a break then moved back here.”

 

“You went to London to break up with him? Nothing more, right?” Eva asked. Noora faintly smiled.

 

“Nothing more. I couldn’t just do it over the phone though so I used my extra tip money and caught a flight. We dated for quite a while; since I was in my first year of high school. Eva, I didn’t realise this would happen, I made it a mess I should have told you instead of just going off alone-” Noora stopped as Eva took Noora in her arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

 

“You’re here now. You haven’t cheated. Nothing else needs to be said, we’re fine.” Eva assured.

 

“I told him everything. He understood, we didn’t work out. I think William knew that from the moment I moved back to Oslo that meant we were over.”

 

“I’m glad you did that. It was kind of you to talk in person to him about all of this.”

 

Noora paused as she though for a minute, with Eva continuing to circle her hand around Noora’s back.

 

“I feel like I’ve made a mistake somewhere, Eva.”

 

“Okay, so I was annoyed you didn’t tell me where you went and I ended up at yours at five in the morning half ready and pissed Eskild off greatly.” Eva stopped to listen to Noora’s quiet laugh, “But now, today, it’s fine. I trust you, and if this is going to work we need that. We can’t go around in circles of distrust because that’ll cause more issues than it’s worth. I’ve had it happen before.” Eva tilted her head waiting for an action back from Noora. Noora looked relieved, almost as if she was going to cry yet she didn’t let any tears escape her eyes.

 

“I trust you just as much, Eva.” Noora replied to Eva, who was looking down at Noora’s lips and how they twisted into a smile once she had finished speaking. Noora moved Eva’s auburn hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, brushing Eva’s cheek.

 

“You’re one of the best things that I’ve ever had, Eva.” Noora said, stroking her thumb across Eva’s cheek. Eva leaned forward, and kissed Noora. It reminded her straight away of their first kiss, hesitant at first but making her feel as if she was on fire, like a spark. Eva ran her hand through Noora’s short, blonde hair, scrunching it a little between her fingers, and she kissed Noora desperately, pushing her over to the table. Noora sat on a chair, pulling Eva down onto her lap. Noora kissed the side of Eva’s mouth before kissing her gently on her neck, and started to bring her hands up to hold Eva’s waist tight. Her hands began to lift the edges of Eva’s t-shirt up with Noora brushing her hands across Eva’s waist. Just as Eva went to lift Noora’s shirt over her head, Isak flung open the door into the kitchen and at the sight of the two girls, immediately slammed it shut.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! Noora! Eva!” Isak shouted through the door while laughing. Noora rolled her eyes, and Eva got up off her lap, still looking at Noora as she went to the door to welcome Isak back into the kitchen.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect Noora round. You are very easily forgiven.” Eva said, sorting her hair out and twisting it around her finger. Isak gave Noora a little wave and smile which Noora returned as she adjusted her shirt.

 

“I’ll definitely leave, but don’t forget there’s an old kosegruppa party next Friday night. Vilde’s decided to make it a regular thing and I’m expecting the two of you to be attending.’ Isak said pointing to the two of them.

 

“We should be there. Not that either me or you have checked whether Noora is actually free.” Eva replied.

 

“I’m free and definitely willing to meet your friends, Eva. I’ll be there, Isak, don’t worry.”

 

“See, Noora’s up for it! And on that note, I should go now.” Isak said swinging his bag back on his shoulder.

 

‘Are you sure? I’ll text you later anyway, Isak.” Eva said laughing slightly while looking and Noora who looked almost disappointed. Isak ran out of the kitchen leaving the two of them stood opposite each other.

 

“Does he have a key?” Noora said laughing.

 

“I actually let him have one incase he needs to rescue me if I’m drunk.” Eva said.

 

“You’re so cute.” Noora laughed, walking through the corridor. They wandered to Eva’s bedroom, Noora taking note of the acoustic guitar in the corner of Eva’s room and the pictures of friends on the pinboard. There were pictures from parties, what looked like their high school graduation and their russebus plastered all over the board making it full of memories. Noora was even sure she spotted a picture of Eva, her friends and William somewhere on the board but she ignored it and continued to inspect the room.

 

“Do you actually play guitar or is that just there to look impressive?” Noora asked pointing at the guitar.

 

“Sort of, if you count a few chords that Jonas taught me years ago. It’s his guitar really.” Eva said, picking the guitar up and handing it to Noora.

 

‘Who’s Jonas?” she asked.

 

“Ex-boyfriend, though were friends now. He goes to university in Bergen, he’s best friends with Isak.” Eva said, trying to pick things off the floor and make her room look sort of presentable as the floor looked like an explosion of clothes and rugs.

“Though I didn’t flag you as the type to go out with one of the famous Penetrators. Can you believe that was actually their bus name?” Eva said laughing. Noora raised her brow at Eva, and sat down with the guitar, strumming it back and forth with her hand a few times.

 

“We were good together for a while then he moved. I felt great about moving to London, as if it was a smart move instead of a stupid, impulsive one. He just became obsessed with work and I was stuck in the flat all day alone in a foreign city.”

 

“He just seems too-”

 

“Self-centered? I caught onto that one at the end.” Noora finished, sighing and then beginning to play some chords and notes on the guitar. Eva sat in an armchair in the corner of her room, watching Noora sit on the end of her bed, playing the guitar. Eva wrapped herself in the blanket on the chair and tucked in her legs.

 

“Go on, aren’t you going to serenade me? Do you sing?” Eva said, cuddling into the blanket and pillow.

 

“Do I sing? I try.” Noora said laughing, coughing and adjusting herself, sitting up straight.

 

She began plucking strings in a calm tune and Eva was shocked as soon as a voice left her mouth. It was low, yet sweet and Eva hadn’t expected Noora could sing. Then again, Eva was getting to the point she thought Noora was impossible, that she was capable of everything.

 

 **_“I found a love for me,_ **  
**_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead,_ **  
**_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet,_ **  
**_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.”_ **

 

Noora sang, occasionally catching glimpses with Eva, smiling widely as she sung whenever she caught Eva’s eye. Eva didn’t once let herself look away from Noora; she was mesmerised by her voice, her expression, the delight on her face. The fact Noora was singing directly to Eva made her listen to each word as carefully as she could.

 

**_“I will not give you up this time,  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,_ **   
****_And in your eyes you're holding mine”_

 

Noora continued plucking the strings, laughing a little at herself when she made mistakes with her guitar playing. But Eva didn’t care, she was watching Noora smile and for her, nothing else could make her happiest in that moment. Seeing Noora get lost in her own little world of the song, just with the two of them in the room, made Eva happier than she could ever imagine to be.

 

“ _ **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.”**_

 

Noora didn’t take her own eyes off Eva at that point either, she had stopped caring about the little mistakes she was making playing the guitar and finally the two of them felt at peace with each other knowing they had trust and cared enough to go through tough times together.

 

“ **Now I know I have met an angel in person,  
** And she looks perfect, I don't deserve this,  
You look perfect tonight.”

 

If Eva thought she wasn’t on the verge of tears, she was lying to herself. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying. Noora finished playing, and rested the guitar against the bed.

 

“What did you think? Clearly, all those lyrics were lies. I wouldn’t dare feel anything like that about you.” Noora said walking over to where Eva was sat,

 

“You’re amazing, Noora. You can actually sing, that’s a bonus. And I know you wouldn’t, I would be being ridiculous if I thought you would.” Eva replied.

 

“Thank you, then. Of course, what if I was to say I meant every word in that song and you are in fact an angel.”

 

“Then I’d say you’re being cheesy as fuck.”

 

“That’s my job.” Noora finished laughing and sitting on the space of the armchair left at the side and tucking herself into Eva’s shoulder. Eva shut her eyes after a few seconds, resting her head to the side on the arm of the sofa.

 

“Nooora?” Eva said holding on the ‘o’ in Noora’s name.

 

“Yes, baby?” Noora said, Eva pleasantly surprised by Noora’s reply.

 

“I love you.” Eva muttered. Noora noticed she sat it quiet on purpose despite them being totally alone.

 

“I love you too, Eva.” she kissed Eva on the forehead and let her rest her head in the side of her neck, with Eva peacefully shutting her eyes again once she was cuddled into Noora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping on commenting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's only going to be two maybe three chapters left of this!!
> 
> The song Noora sings is Perfect by Ed Sheeran, I'm loving the new album so much :) thought the lyrics fitted and after suggestion from a friend used it in this.


	9. Fredag - 20:01

_ **Fredag 20:01** _

 

_ Noora Saetre _

 

_\- Come to the shop ;) I have a surprise for you. x_

 

**_\- What’s with the ;) slightly worried there’s a catch. Xx_ **

 

_\- No catch at all. Xx_

 

**_\- Are you going to be wearing an apron while naked like in the movies? xx_ **

 

**_\- Not that that’s a bad thing, I’m just wondering of course x_ **

 

_\- No, but it’s cooking related ;) x_

 

**_\- Stop leaving me guessing!! xx_ **

 

_\- What if I said I’m making us food and you should rush here right now? x_

 

**_\- I’m already there :) xx_ **

 

_\- That’s my girl :) See you soon xx_

 

 

 

The coffee shop was shut down by the time the sun had set with every table empty apart from one table in the middle. It was decorated with lights and candles, and Noora and Eva sat opposite each other laughing while they ate their food.

 

“I still can’t believe you can cook this well.” Eva said with her mouthful.

 

“Making coffee and playing guitar aren’t my only skills.” Noora said winking, making Eva pretend to throw pasta in her direction.

 

“We’re going to Vilde’s right?” Noora asked. Eva hadn’t even told Vilde about Noora but had expected Isak and Even to tell anyone anyway. It wasn’t like she cared that much, her friends were good people, just something felt strange about it.

 

“Yes, we are.” Eva replied pointing at Noora directly when she said ‘we’. Noora smiled and nodded taking a big bite of her pasta.

 

** _Isak Valtersen_ **

 

_\- At Vilde’s and can’t see you or Noora, what you up to? ;)_

 

**_\- Having pasta, calm yourself down. Will be at Vilde’s by 9 xx_ **

 

**_\- Sorry, the kisses are a habit :)_ **

 

_\- Just get yourselves here, it won’t be that long until Vilde’s drunk and I’m guessing you want at least one conversation with her._

 

 

“Who was that? You look slightly embarrassed.” Noora laughed.

 

“How can you even tell I’m embarrassed?”

 

“I clearly know you well. What have you done now?” said Noora, leaning over the table.

 

“And you say now like I embarrass myself regularly.” Eva scoffed, smiling at the same time pretending to care.

 

“You do.”

 

“I sent kisses to Isak but I keep doing it to other people. This means I can’t text you anymore.” Eva said putting her fork down and folding her arms. She tried to look as assertive as possible, keeping her face straight for a total of about twenty seconds before looking over at Noora’s gaze and laughing at her.

 

“Well, then you can tell them they were for your insanely hot girlfriend.” Noora said smirking.

 

“I wouldn’t go for insanely hot. Maybe just hot, if you’re lucky.” Eva said trying her best to wink.

 

They kept eating and chatting until they left the food and headed for the bus. Holding hands while walking and occasionally giving the other a quick kiss on the cheek while walking had become common place as Eva realised she had nothing to worry about. Something inside her made her worried for a while. Noora would squeeze Eva’s hand assuringly every time she looked around in case someone saw them. Affection was something that was hard to get at unless Eva was drunk.

 

They got to Vilde’s and opened the door to music blasting and people talking. In the corner, were Isak, Even, Vilde and Sana, talking to each other and smiling. Eva lead Noora through the crowd of people and waved over at Vilde.

 

“Is this the mysterious Noora I’ve just been hearing about?” Vilde said smiling switching her gaze between Noora and Eva.

 

“This is my girlfriend, yes.” Eva smiled, Noora raised her eyebrows, proud and impressed she looked comfortable while she introduced Noora.

  
“I’m Sana, Isak and Even have just been telling us all about you. And the fact we can now all get free coffee and drinks from your shop.” said Sana.

 

“Definitely, come anytime you want. Eva uses the cafe to sleep in often enough so you’re all welcome whenever. Noora replied, nudging Eva. They stayed at the party for a while, Noora stayed to talk to Sana and seemed to get on well with her almost automatically. Eva was stood at the side watching when Vilde walked over.

 

“I must admit I never expected you to get a girlfriend. You always seemed overwhelmingly straight when we were in high school.”

 

“Are you serious, Vilde?” Eva said laughing, remembering the many times she had made out with Vilde when drunk.

 

“Of course I am. I mean, I didn’t think I was into girls at first.” Vilde said.

 

“I guess I’ve just denied it for years then. I think that was the problem. I was so caught up in thinking I was someone I completely wasn't. Noora's helped me to see past that a bit. Especially how to truly trust someone.” Eva said, looking over at Noora again, admiring her as she laughed.

 

“She sounds lovely, Eva. And as a bonus, she’s very pretty. Like crazy pretty.”

 

“She is, isn’t she. It feels like luck though.”

 

“Of course it does. You’re happy, with a girlfriend who cares for you, it’s bound to feel like its not really happening. But it is, and everyone is so happy for you. None of us think otherwise.” Vilde smiled giving Eva a hug. Eva knew she was accepted by the rest of her friends and realised there wasn’t any reason to even worry in the first place. Noora looked at the time, it was nearing midnight by the time she found Eva again and surprisingly, she hadn’t drank anything and was completely sober even at a party.

 

“You want to get out of here?” Noora whispered into Eva’s ear as she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. Eva didn’t bother saying goodbye to any of the others and the two of them headed out of Vilde’s flat into the dark. The night seemed alive because it was a weekend, people walking around the city centre alongside them as they roamed.

 

“I feel like you have something planned.” Eva said.

 

“Who knows?” Noora smiled, leading Eva by the hand through the street, eventually speeding up to a little run. She lead her to the end of the street where a taxi waited for the two of them. Noora refused to tell Eva what she had planned and silenced Eva with a kiss everytime she went to ask. The journey took them out of the city centre to the outskirts, away from the lights and the nightlife. The taxi eventually dropped them off in a grassy area on top of a hill. The city was visible though small from where they were. Noora refused to let Eva see her surprise and covered her eyes, leading her forwards.

 

“Okay, so why are we here? Noora!” Eva said laughing as she tentatively followed Noora’s guidance, walking forwards. Noora lead her to an uncovered area In the middle of the trees, with blankets already set out on the grass. Noora took her hands away from Eva’s eyes and the first thing that Eva did was look upwards.

 

“Shit, Noora. It’s so pretty.” Eva said in amazement as she saw hundreds, maybe thousands of bright stars in the black sky. They glimmered as Eva blinked and blended with the colours of the sky. The Northern Lights were also shining, greens, blues and purples blending into each other, waving up and down as if the sky was an ocean. Eva was shocked, her mouth open a little. She sat down on the pile of blankets and Noora sat next to her, the two of them then laying down and twining their hands together. Eva turned her head, watching Noora’s lips twist into a smile as she pointed out the brightest stars.

 

“This is because we talked about this isn’t it? When we were at the bar?” Eva said. Noora smiled immediately, and Eva turned over and rested her head into Noora’s neck.

 

“I love the Northern Lights. They’re so amazing, the way they change colour.” Noora said fascinated.

 

“I’ve never even thought out coming out of the city to see this. I’m glad you’re the first one to take me.” Eva tilted her head upwards and smiled up at Noora before kissing her sweetly on the lips, wrapping her other arm over Noora’s waist.

 

“Is this the point where we’re supposed to have the cheesy conversation about stars being like us and infinity and all that?” Eva said.

 

“I’m pretty sure that we’ve come to that part of the movie.” Noora replied.

 

“What are you going to ask me then?”

 

“What about how the Northern Lights actually happen?”

 

“Can we skip to the part where the two lead characters kiss under the moonlight instead of discussing science?” Eva said.

 

“Yes, my Eva. Always the academic.” Noora said just hovering her lips close to Eva’s, making her wait for the kiss.

 

“I can’t tell you enough how lucky I feel to have you.” Eva whispered gently to Noora.

 

“And you don’t think I feel the same?”

 

“I know it. Don’t worry.” Eva said smiling. Noora grabbed her phone out of her pocket and quickly turned her music on. What played was Justin Bieber, seemingly becoming their unofficial soundtrack.

 

“Really? Are you going back to square one?” Eva said laughing, pushing Noora’s shoulder.

 

“I’d go back to live this through as many time as I could, so we might as well. You just love Justin Bieber.” Noora said going to kiss Eva. For the rest of the night, the two of them lay, close together, warm in each others embrace, kissing and listening to Justin Bieber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT!! I can't believe I've made it to the end of a little series for the first time ever. It's been a JOY to write and I've loved it, thank you to all the people who have followed it along and have supported!! 
> 
> Thank you to all the comments received through out, the kudos and bookmarks. They help a lot to show me if my writing actually serves it's purpose, so thank you :) 
> 
> I will still be releasing more skam content so make sure to subscribe and also follow me on tumblr at - princevaltersen.tumblr.com
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> new fic! I'll be uploading every few days, make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think and check out my other skam fanfic :)
> 
> tumblr - princevaltersen.tumblr.com


End file.
